Phenitia Park
Phenitia Park is a track set in a newly constructed commercial park in Germany. It first appeared in Wipeout 2097 and reappeared in Wipeout 3: Special Edition. Description Phenitia Park was a commercial business district on the outskirts of Hamburg, Germany. In order to win funding from the city leaders, the park's developers included an F3600 AG racing circuit in their plans, despite never having contacted the AG Race Commission about the proposal. Although the park proved a popular location for local businesses, the circuit itself remained dark for 7 years until the Commission finally agreed to hold races there if it could be upgraded to F5000 status. This was finally achieved under the direction of Dieter Schmidt, a Hamburg plumber and AG fan, and Phenitia Park became a hugely popular European race venue. The track itself is quite windy track, but quite a fun track as well. Several very sharp chicanes will force you to develop your opposite brake shifting skills and several jumps lead to a series of corners. Walk-through The first corner is a light right curve which will require light tapping of the right brake if you managed a boost start or are coming in from another lap. Try to come out on the inside to hit a double speed pad to take you over the peak. A short straight is followed by a fairly sharp left hander, which will also require some fairly heavy braking and maybe even some counter braking to keep you from hitting the apex. A tricky section follows, keep the craft over to the left to hit a double speed pad. A shallow left-right chicane is immediately followed by a much sharper right-left. Fly straight through the first chicane, then use your right brake to start turning VERY early for the second chicane. Turn too late and you'll either hit the back wall or you won't lose enough speed to take the second corner easily. If the latter ends up being the case, double brake to slow down. once through the first, use the left brake to guide the craft around the long second bend and over the peak. it may be an idea to let up on the thruster when tackling this corner series. Once over, the track curls round to the right which should only need light braking if any. There is a peak at the end of the bend that masks a quick left hander into a straight, be very careful of this, a light tap of the left brake should bring you into position. If you can't quite see where to go, the scenery should give you a clue where the bend is. Ahead, the track swings quickly to the right and then into a shallow left bend over another peak. *A quick note here. If you have a turbo, it is possible to cut off a section of the track by boosting over the peak and flying right. You will cut straight through the buildings and land safely in the tunnel if your aim is good. It is difficult to regain control though. Over the peak is a very shallow right-left chicane taking you into a tunnel that can be taken with little to no braking. Once in the tunnel though you will probably need to tap the left brake. The next section is a very sharp right-left chicane. Just after the checkpoint, immediately slam on the right brake and start turning. This will make sure you're facing into the corner and not the back wall by the time you reach it. You MUST turn early for that corner or you'll simply bounce off the walls. If you turn too early, use the left brake to shift into the corner. Let up on the thruster once you've made this turn and use the left brake to pull you into the second turn. Inside the tunnel following this corner series is a very shallow right-left followed by a sharp left hander. Simply fly straight through the light chicane and hit the left brake as you near the exit of the tunnel. The last section of the course is pretty fast but throws in a few quick turns to keep you on your toes. Ahead is a shallow double chicane, the first left-right, the second right-left. Neither is particularly sharp and can be taken with light brake tapping. Incidentally, the pit lane is parallel to this section, to enter you turn right instead of left at the first corner. The final corner is a fairly sharp left hander. Only light tapping is required, but as with Valparaiso, because of the checkered grid on the ground it can be hard to see where to turn. Gallery Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-56.png|Phenitia Park Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-59.png|Phenitia Park - Wireframe Trivia * In in Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the track lacks one starting announcer screen and some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097 Category:Wipeout 3